1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a water lift system for generating power while providing a novel water flow device.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The use of water to generate power is well known and is employed in diverse operations from hydroelectric dams to small village grinding mills powered by local streams. The power of rushing current represents an immense potential power source still relatively unutilized today. One viewing the destruction caused by overflowing rivers in a flood zone will recognize the power and force in even a moderate stream of water. Tapping even a small portion of the potential energy of a stream through the use of a water wheel or other device could severely impact the amount of electricity which traditional power plants would need to generate, saving the limited fossil fuel supply for our future generations.
Through the use of high tech materials, low tolerance bearings, and advances in designs, modern generators can be designed to take advantage of even small flows to generate power. And through efficient application of water flows through a device, energy efficient water lift cycles can be used to either generate electricity or provide novel closed water cycle systems requiring little or no power to use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a novel and unique water lift system that uses a continuous water cycle which will be self-powering and will generate power.
It is another object of the invention to provide a water lift system which in which the entire flow system is visible for entertainment and education.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a water lift system having a main cylindrical body and a plurality of down spouts which provide motivating force to cause the water lift system to revolve about its axis.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water lift system having a plurality of chambers within the main body each having a tee jets within each chamber situated to draw fluids from the next lower chamber.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide low friction bearings on the main body to allow the body to rotate, and a braking system to prevent the body from rotating.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.